


To England From France

by blooberberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooberberry/pseuds/blooberberry
Summary: More old stuff I'm posting on here. A random poem I wrote in 2013 about FrUK
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	To England From France

Your eyes, that match beautiful emeralds,  
Shining like stars in the night sky.  
Your voice, warmer than any tea,  
Stands out in my mind. Your  
Beauty overcomes my comprehension.  
Wherever I look, there you are;  
A shadow of beauty.

Your eyes that match beautiful emeralds.  
Shining like stars in the night sky.  
Your voice, warmer than any tea,  
Appears in my dreams.  
You wave me over to your side.  
You wrap your arms around me.  
I’ll stay forever there,  
In your arms, loving me so.  
Your beauty, your love, your warmth;  
Is pure bliss.

When I wake, this bliss continues.  
You sleep with your beauty close to me.  
I kiss your soft lips.  
With you and I,  
And my dreams come true;  
I will forever love you.


End file.
